Loving Hatred
by Ryukaii
Summary: The beginning story of young love. A fairy tale dream shattered into reality.


Loving Hatred.

Ryu Foxx

**Loving Hatred**. – Chapter 1,

Introductions

--------  
_**…**_

_Ka-Thump…Ka-Thump_

_**It was mostly quiet, besides the odd calling announcements when the next stop would be, how long it's going to be. Light chitter chatter from the odd corners could be heard, and the message tone of somebody's mobile going off within 5 minute intervals.**_

_Ka-Thump…Ka-Thump_

_**I wasn't really paying attention. Staring outside, though hopeless as it was seeing as the train was travelling so fast everything blurred. The conductor called an announcement, something about the on-board catering. I wasn't interested. My mind was somewhere else, somewhere that'd already happened. Somewhere before I had bought my ticket for this train journey. Somewhere… Interesting…**_

_Ka-Thump…Ka-Thump_

…

'It was when I first became a Pokémon Trainer.'

It was a normal day. The sky was normal, the birds were normal. I was late, as usual. The same breakfast, the same clothes. Well, not exactly. Same _style_ in clothes. This was the first thing that was different, my dress. It couldn't be helped though, as, normal as the day might seem. It would be the beginning of, something extraordinary. Something, adventurous. Something, interesting.

Mother was out, as usual in the mornings on a Saturday. Shopping. She told me to call her the moment I knew what Pokémon I was getting. This, was a mystery. Professor Oak had a tendency to give beginning trainers strange Pokémon. I was nervous. No more comfy house and bed to have lay-ins; instead, out-doors and training. Working my way up the ranks, right from the bottom. I don't want to be the very best, no. I want to just, have fun in an exiting adventure. Something different for a change.

I set off to the laboratory, my Father watching me from the porch. Sheesh, my parents care too much. It was quite a trek to his lab, considering my family lived in a decollate part of the forest. Pallet town was twenty minutes away. I was late, and I had to be back at the house before mother returned, this was a major inconvenience.

The trees swayed normally in the gentle breeze, maple leafs gently swaying towards the ground. Though, they continued to dance in the breeze, gently and lightly. It was summer, and just as it always has been in the summer, every tree blossomed and bloomed. The Pidgeys cooed up in the trees, followed by the odd Spearow. I felt, calm and relaxed, as always. In Pallet Town there wasn't much. A local Pokémart salesman provided the townsfolk with their everyday items. There was a school, in a somewhat, convenient place directly next to Professor Oaks laboratory. This meant that the school kids could join in, and help him with his research. It was relatively quiet on a normal day.

I reached the mid-way point towards Pallet Town. A small area, where the trees broke and created a light circle of sunlight; around the almost perfectly intact field. This area was commonly used as a picnic area for young couples; sometimes even the old couples. It's a beautiful area to be, in the sunlight. I continued walking, through the field. **Scowling**. How I loathed, yet yearned, to be happy like the couples that came here. I _sighed_. It was lonely living in the forest, I only knew the kids from Pallet Town through the school. They don't like me, or at least, that's the impression I get anyway.

It was only natural that I was late to the laboratory. Those of us who had graduated were given certain days to attend the meeting with Professor Oak. In twos. I was with Allen. One of the pretty boys in school. _Sigh_. He was perfect... Flawless skin, long dark hair that swayed with the wind when he walked... A voice that could make you melt... His eyes, a chestnut brown colour.. I often found myself lost inside them. Before blushing dark, rich chestnut colour that glistened when he looked at me, and gave me his perfect smile. His teeth; his lips. He was just, perfect. But what would he find interesting in someone like _me._ What's so special about _me?_ I'm **nothing** like him. I _Sighed _again.

Pallet Town was quiet, as usual. Laughing floated across from the market; people saying their goodbyes as they went somewhere. The academy's bell ringing. Shit. I was 20 minuets late. I looked over, towards Professor Oaks Lab. There, stood at the doorway was Allen. He looked straight at me, and I flushed. Even though I was a fair distance away, I knew he was smiling and I still felt embarrassed. Making my way towards him, I noticed the labs lights were all switched off. Had I already missed Professor Oak? Judging by the simple fact Allen was waiting outside and had two small, red pokeballs in each of his hands; I had. I **groaned**.

I approached him, breathing quickly and trying not to blush. I knew I liked him, and sitting next to him in theory was much too hard. I moaned silently to myself. '_Why can't you pull up the nerves to talk?!'._ Though I didn't have to. His voice, a silhouette, only allowing me to focus on him.

"Good morning Saphira. I hope you slept well."

He chuckled softly to himself. I smiled, and blushed, before replying in return.

"Err... Professor Oak already gone then... Am I really that late?"

My voice collapsed. Why was speaking to him so hard? He replied though, with his little grin across his lips. Butterflies _fluttered_ in my stomach.

"No, no. He had to leave early, you're not late at all. Infact, you're early. Here--"  
He threw one of the small pokeballs gently towards me. Naturally, I stumbled, pushed the ball from my hands, allowed it to fall before flailing and attempting to catch it. Instead, it rolled in-between my legs and across the floor. I scowled once more, before picking it up and holding it. Looking at it, rather than Allen. He spoke quieter this time, more gently.  
"So… When're you leaving Sandgem…?"

His voice was rough but timid; and slowly he raised his hand towards the back of his head, ruffling his soft hair gently. I _giggled_. And blushed **heavily. **He'd never been nervous and shy when asking me questions before. I replied, made a little confident by his obvious nervousness.

" I-I'm Leaving tomorrow, around, nine-thirty. Mum doesn't want me to go straight away, y'know what I mean, Parents…"

He shuffled awkwardly. **Shit**. I'd forgotten he's an orphan. Oh god.

"… I'm Sorry Allen… I forgot…"

I looked down to the ground solemnly, I'd knew I'd ruined every chance I had to being close to him. Then I felt his hand touch my shoulder; I shuddered to myself, trying not to grasp his hand. I didn't look up when he spoke, because I knew he was smiling his amazing smile, with his beautiful eyes gazing at me. Also, I was blushing.

" Saph… Its okay, don't worry… Look at me, please?"  
His voice was so gentle, but I didn't look. I was blushing more by this point, then I felt his hand move gently towards my neck. I shuddered again. He touched my face, and pulled it up gently. It wasn't difficult, I was numb from his electrifying touch and I didn't once think about resisting him. I kept my eyes down, before I realised his face was close to mine, closer than any other boys face had ever been. My heart was racing, I was sure he could hear it, and failing that, feel it on my neck. I was sure he was going to, I was certain. Then, he smiled and whispered into my ear, so gently. I closed my eyes, and listened to him and only him. My legs began to shake.

"_Want to meet me here tomorrow at ten then…?_"

I nodded gently, before smiling _secretly_ to myself. Then I though about it, and whispered back to him. Though, I couldn't whisper in this condition, so I just spoke quietly.  
"_Why 10?"___  
He laughed gently, then pecked my cheek with a soft, heart wrenching kiss before moving away and smiling cheekily to me. He then turned his back to the opposite direction I would be going, and looked round at me before speaking in a casual tone.

"Because your always late, Saph. That's why!"  
He waved his two fingers at me before walking away. I was embarrassed, so I simply looked at my hands. The red and while Pokéball in the palm of my hand seemed to shine in the sun, heh, it reminded me of his eyes. I couldn't help it, I was infatuated with Allen. It was usual, cute, perfect guy, And a clumsy late girl like me. Of course I'd fancy him, but to this level, it was becoming more of a pain to myself. I sighed though, looking up at the sky, watching the puffs of clouds float by, seemingly un-aware of any troubles, of the feelings I was experiencing. I sighed again, and decided to set back down the sunny pathway. The day couldn't have gotten any more perfect. And I found, that upon walking through the picnic area, Rather than scowling. I was daydreaming. Of Allen.

_-----------_

_Ka-Thump…Ka-Thump_

_**Of course, that was over a year ago. Times are hard, and no-one can escape them. I've a long journey, so, let me explain what happened from there. The events changed my life dramatically. **_

_Ka-Thump…Ka-…_

_---------_

**-Thump!!**

"_Eevee!! What're you doing! You'll wake up mum and dad!"_

The small brown fox pokemon, commonly known as an Eevee, turned and dashed towards the opposite side of the room. I didn't want Eevee, or me for that matter, to get into any more trouble than we already were in. _Sigh. _As soon as mum gets back from Jubilife, Eevee had to go smash the family photo. But, to be honest, it wasn't Eevee's fault. Mum assaulted him with a scarf she bought, and, from what I've figured, he's a playful nature. _Sigh._ To be honest, I haven't stopped thinking about Allen all day. The words that he whispered to me, though minor, they meant so much. I've never felt anything like this before. I've never felt affection, love… I had to do something; and something fast. It was now that I regret not having a mobile phone. _Sigh._ I missed him.

"_Eevee… Come over here…"_

Eevee came bounding towards me, rather exited and thrilled, this is one of many things I've picked up about him. The second, is that Eevee is a male. Mum told me that, I asked her how she knew and she just said 'When you're as old as I am, you can pick up on these things'. But what I think is, she spoke to Professor Oak before and asked him what pokemon I was getting… This is typical behaviour, for Mother. Anyway, the third thing that I noticed about him is that he loves to stay near me.

"_Eevee… Lets go to sleep… Okay?.. We've a long day tomorrow…"_

It was then that I was shocked to see Eevee up, right next to my face. I didn't flinch, and why would I; since he's my pokemon, who, despite the fact he turned my parents sour, I trusted. But what shocked me was that he licked my face, gently. His tongue was soft, and smooth against my skin. It was then, that I felt his affection and sympathy towards me. I smiled softly and stroked his fur, it was gentle and smooth. ( =3 --- Imagine Eevee like this at this moment.). He curled up into a ball beside me. He was so cute. So, loyal. He began to remind me of Allen.

In hope, I kissed the top of his forehead gently; sighed, though this sigh wasn't like any of the other sighs, it was a happy sigh; and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-----------

_Ka-Thump…Ka-Thump…_

'Sigh'_**. The train had stopped at some sort of mountain reserve. It looked like there were hot springs bubbling behind the large, elegant building. Beautiful flowers grew across the field before the building and mountain, all of which were accompanied by Butterfrees' and Beautiflys'. Beautiful things were of no interest to me. Not after I'd lost all that was beautiful. I looked away, and down at my lap where the black and red Pokéball laid. Silent. Still…**_

_Ka-Thump… Ka-Thump…_

---------

It was morning. But it wasn't normal. The sky was pure blue, without a cloud in sight. Not to mention the birds were singing louder than usual, and the breeze was… so gentle you couldn't feel it very often. Thanks to Eevee, I was dragged out of bed earlier than I would have liked. Like usual, I clung to my pillow and lumbered downstairs to the sofa, to watch the seven o'clock news I was never awake in time to watch. The news presenter, a tall, un-attractive man with combed over hair mumbled on about the latest pokemon contest and its results. I _sighed, _I had no interest in Pokémon Contests, let alone the winner of one. But I did get to catch it was a girl, with her partner a Flareon. I then looked at Eevee. Examining, whether to see which one was better. It was Eevee. What won me over was that he cocked his head to the side, with a confused expression. Then I smiled and he leapt onto me. Way too early for me to be playing.

I looked outside and sighed. Thinking. About Allen obviously. The trees in the garden stayed motionless thanks to the lack of wind. I was glad. Today wasn't normal…

It was perfect.

---------

_Ka-Thump…Ka-Thump…_

_**It wasn't perfect though… It was far from perfect… I met up with Allen… I was early and he was late.**_

He wasn't his usual self… Said last night was a terrible night… So we stayed in a pokemon centre in Viridian. When I woke up…

_Ka-Thump…Ka…_

**Thump!**

Eevee slammed into the motionless body on the floor. Attempting feudally to wake the un-conscious girl laid sprawled out, face down, on the charred surface. The fire, which covered every spot of the small room, blazed in the harsh wind, which fed it more power. It grew, and the heat was unbearable. The sounds of people shouting, screaming from outside the broken window became dim, before an incinerated beam fell across the window. The foundations were falling apart, everything that once was a majestic Pokémon Centre was now becoming one of the worst natural catastrophes in Kanto. The smoke covered the ceiling, making it impossible to make out where the next beam was going to fall. The Eevee, who had received a slight wound underneath its chin, whimpered softly as it realised the motionless body wouldn't awaken. In it's last feudal attempts, it grabbed the collar of the girls jacket and began to drag aimlessly backwards; Only for a blazing beam to crash behind it, causing it to whimper and stop.

The sound of a siren called outside the blocked off window, which followed by the sound of water flowing and the fizzling of fire as its strengthened flames became weaker. The small Eevee whimpered, and with the last of its power, it crawled over to the girls' chest, lift her arm over its head using his muzzle, and fell, unconscious in her arms.

Someone shouted from outside, and water was rushed to the burning window. A person, un-identified as the bright yellow fire proof suit and helmet blocked of it's facial features, kicked the blacken beam. It fell to the ground, in half, having no strength since the clash of the two elements. The person looked backwards, called something, though their voice was muffled and the roar of the flames inside the small room stopped almost any noise from the inside to escape. The person gave up shouting, pulled off what seemed to be a pokeball in a fireproof jacked, clicked the centre button and a bright bean sliced and hit the floor, where there wasn't any flames. A tododile emerged, prepared for this kind of situation. It looked like a crocodile, and it's light blue colour stood out to the yellow of the persons fire proof jacket. Quickly, it shot a beam of water towards the opposite side of the room, clearing some dangerous flames. The roof creaked and moaned, ready to give way and collapse on anyone inside it. The person shot towards the small girl laid across the incinerated floor, picked up her body by sliding his right hand beneath her shoulders, supporting her back, and his left underneath her knee's. The small Eevee laid on her chest, un-conscious, though not left behind. The room creaked, and something made a loud cracking noise. The person dashed out of the room, and not a moment later otherwise they all would have perished. However, the small tododile remained inside. Its body crushed underneath a burning beam.

The person laid the girl and Eevee down onto the ground, looked back, and watched the pokemon centre collapse, and burn in a pile. Everyone else who was left inside, obviously dead underneath the pile of burning ashes…

_Ka-Thump… Ka-Thump…_

_**That night Allen disappeared. He was reported dead, and there wasn't a proper funeral for him. I couldn't attend… Since I was still recovering from the accident. Though, later on through the years, I soon discovered it wasn't an accident. It had been planned, against Allen. Some body told me a rumour, about Allen. They said he was still alive, and the leader of some sort of organisation. To try and get revenge on the people that killed the one he loved. Me? I thought… I thought they were playing with me, that they were just doing this to… Piss me off. People now-a-days don't have any consideration for peoples feelings. They seem to writhe and feed of other peoples fears, their misery. They enjoy knowing that people have been tormented. It makes them laugh, knowing there's a tormented soul, they can further torment. I spent most of my time watching, wondering about this so called connection. About love. About fear and hatred. No-body knows true love; They think love is just a means to have sex. To re-produce. And then there's these people that rape pokemon, because they love them. Pfft. True love is not sex. Love is what's beautiful. Its that feeling you get inside you that makes your stomach flutter when they talk. When they laugh and smile. Its that ability to gaze into the eyes of the one you truly love, and tell them that. I'm not saying you can't love a pokemon either. But love is by no means sex. Fear, there's plenty of it. Everybody fears. Those who say they do not fear, are truly in fear of fearing, they fear exposing a weakness. They're pathetic. But what happens is people use pokemon to strike that fear into other people, to scare them. They enjoy it. Those who cause fear deliberately, by any means and use, are the ones who can't love. Who don't feel. No-body's perfect in this world, no body can ever be perfect… Nothing can ever be perfect. **_

_Ka-Thump…Ka-Thump…__****_

But if you love someone… They can be as good as perfect, to you. Regardless of what this world thinks… I suppose your wondering what I'm doing on this train. Why I'm here. Well, it turned out that rumour about Allen was true. And that struck hope into my heart. It's been 5 years now, since that accident. I've heard he's off the coast somewhere in the Hoen region. He's quite well known, so I can keep track of him easily. Though when I get to the place he's rumoured to have been, he's always not there. Never there. Always somewhere new that I've never been before. I would have given up. The long journeys, the perilous battles and troubles it takes to go to new places. The money. The amount of things I have to do to get to places. The sacrifices. I should have given up… If it wasn't for Eevee. Always there, helping.

This train is to the edge of Johto. I've a ferry to catch after this to Hoen. I wonder, where he would have moved to when I get there. Somewhere interesting, and exiting, I suppose... The conductor announced something, the next stop, and how long it would be. The final stop. My stop. I suppose my journey shall continue from there. I sometimes wonder though, whether I'm chasing a dream that can never be fulfilled. A fairy tail ending that can't be achieved. I dream at night about him, the way he looked. The smile he had. I wonder, why I even liked him in the first place…

_Ka-Thump…Ka-Thump…_

_**I suppose, I just want to put my heart at rest. Knowing that he's safe, that he's okay. Once I know that, maybe, I can sleep at night. Maybe I can dream, a normal dream.**_

_Ka-Thump…Ka-Thump…Ka…_

---------------

  
I suppose I'll have to leave it there, otherwise you'll get confused about the other Ka. xP Now, I know a few people may have read my little information thing before it got deleted. (I know, It shouldn't have been up on there. I apologise to the admin's and anyone else who clicked on the story.) But I'll post it underneath this for everyone to read incase your interested. Though I will delete some parts as I think the admin's may have been mad at me for posting personal information publicly. X,x; If you would like to contact me for any reason, send me a personal message and I'll get back to you A.S.A.P. =]. So, upon the ending. I hope you enjoyed this short story. =] It'll be made into a series, so do look out for further chapters. Read and review please, I'd like to know what you all think and your opinions. Whether good or bad. And idea's or really, if you just want to have a go at me for any reason xP.

Here's the information thing I posted before it got deleted. Once again, my apologies for the inconvenience.

----

Now, to everyone who reads this... Hey!! Wow it's been long o.O; I'm sorry all of you have been left in the dark from me x.x; you deserve a much better writer than me, honest, you do. No no, don't be modest, I know, I'm good. But..

For all of you who've read my stories and are anticipating a return. Well... I guess you've got it! But first, let me explain a few things that've been going off:

Computer issues and stress issues. – Loss of story files.  
Writers block. – It was terrible!!  
Laziness. – Meh, still got it xP.

Their about all the issues I've had. If, for any reason, you're severely pissed off at me, and want to know the full story you can e-mail me. My e-mail is on my Bio's. If anyone just wants to talk or wants any help on stories their doing, god forbid why you would want to ask me to help, but you're welcome by all means. If anyone, god forbid again, likes my style of writing and would like me to write something for them. I am busy, but do contact me and I'll see what I can do =]. Its worth a try.

Now for all of you who've read my other stories ( A Pokémon's forbidden love, its re-write & Just one day) There will be chapter 7 coming out, hopefully, at the end of this week. Just one day's sequel will be put on hold, and The re-write is a working progress.

Chapter 7, you will have to thank whole heartedly, DarkMoonlight my fiancé who's written it amazingly. You will not be disappointed, she's amazing at writing stories. And for the Yiff, you will have to thank Dante. D. Dragoon who's gone all out. And DeathShadow, who got me started, gave me the inspiration, and wrote the foundation of the chapter for everyone. All I've done is supplied them with the story line. It's, by no means, my work. Thank all three of them for the chapter.

Now without further Ado, I hope you all enjoyed the story. I hope you'll all review =3 I like my reviews. I hope you'll wait for the next chapter. And thankyou all for putting up with me.

Sincerely,  
Ryu Foxx.

Loving Hatred - Chapter 1, Introductions

The beginning story of young love. A fairy tale dream shattered into reality.

Introductions


End file.
